memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Evelyn Sharp
Evelyn Crawford Sharp (born c. 2372) was a female Human who is the daughter of a late unnamed man and a late unnamed woman, as well as a former student of Star City High School and one of H.I.V.E.'s unwilling test subjects. Following the attack on Black Canary, Evelyn started imitating her idol's alter-ego in a crusade against H.I.V.E. and Damien Darhk as revenge for them killing her parents. Evelyn was later recruited by Oliver Queen/Green Arrow into Team Arrow under the code-name Artemis and was one of its most promising new members. However, after learning that Oliver was also "The Hood", whom she'd previously considered a serial killer, Evelyn came to resent Oliver and believed him a false hero. Following this revelation, she betrayed Team Arrow and allied with Adrian Chase/Prometheus, determined to take down Oliver and eventually watch him die. During the final battle on Lian Yu, Evelyn was caught in the explosions while trapped in a cage, leaving her fate unknown. If alive, Evelyn was killed in an antimatter wave along with the rest of Earth-1 during the Anti-Monitor Crisis. However, her true fate remains unknown even after the creation of Earth-Prime. Biography Early life Evelyn was born in 2372 an unnamed man and an unnamed woman in Star City. As a teenager, Evelyn grew up to become an excellent student and a star gymnast at Star City High School, never so much as missing a single day at school. By her junior year, she was also elected to be class president and captain of the academic decathletes. Evelyn and her family knew several unnamed individuals from The List who were killed by The Hood, and she came to despise the vigilante for it. Unwilling test subject Around Christmas 2388 Evelyn and and her parents were among the Star City citizens who got involved in the following of Damien Darhk and were heavily implied to have been drugged into submission with suggestion pills. The family then became test subjects for H.I.V.E., who imprisoned them at Reddington Industrial. Shortly after, Team Arrow arrived at the facility to battle Darhk, but were unable to free the prisoners. As a result, Evelyn's parents were gassed to death in H.I.V.E.'s testing chambers. During the chaos, Evelyn witnessed the Black Canary's attempt to rescue the former and her family, much to her awe. When Malcolm Merlyn destroyed Reddington Industrial, she managed to escape. Afterwards, Evelyn continued to stay under the radar, officially remaining missing. She blamed not only Darhk for her parents' murders, but also Green Arrow for abandoning them, since he assumed all of the candidates were at Reddington Industrial voluntarily. However, Evelyn came to idolize Black Canary, believing she was the only one who even tried to help them. Over the next few months, Evelyn began training and preparing herself to get revenge on H.I.V.E. for what happened to her parents. Knowing she couldn't take on Darhk by herself, Evelyn plotted to kill his wife, Ruvé Adams (having presumably learned her identity while with the organization), and anyone else associated with them. Imitating the Black Canary After Laurel was in the hospital because of injuries afflicted by Darhk, Evelyn snuck into her hospital room and stole the Canary Cry. On her way out, Evelyn passed by Team Arrow, whom she briefly spared a glance before swiftly exiting Starling General. After successfully altering the Canary Cry, Evelyn donned a suit identical to that of the Black Canary in order to take up Laurel's mantle. The next night, she attacked a gun ring and stole their weaponry for ammunition. Evelyn later attacked Alex Davis in a restaurant while he was dining with Thea Queen due to his association with Ruvé. Using the Canary Cry to shatter the windows, she accused Alex of working for H.I.V.E. and attacked him. After knocking Alex unconscious, Evelyn prepared to execute him with a gun but was disarmed by Thea, who removed her mask. Evelyn used the Canary Cry to push Thea back and quickly fled. While running, she was pursued by Green Arrow through an alley. As he cornered her, Evelyn furiously confronted Green Arrow over leaving her and her parents behind at Reddington Industrial to die and then subdued him long enough with the Canary Cry to escape. The next night, Evelyn prepared to kill Ruvé Adams at a gala. She shot and killed a few bodyguards but was then stopped by the Green Arrow who tried to talk her out of it. Evelyn refused to listen and wounded him with a gunshot so he couldn't physically interfere. She continued and scattered the crowd with her Canary Cry before holding Adams at gunpoint. As she prepared to shoot her, the Green Arrow reminded her how the real Black Canary was a hero and that by taking her identity she could not simply act as an avenger. Wishing to stay true to her heroine, Evelyn dropped the gun and took off as the SCIS moved in. To stop Ruvé from discrediting the Black Canary further, Oliver revealed that Laurel is the Black Canary to Evelyn. Joining Team Arrow Several months after Darhk's death Evelyn continued acting as a vigilante and was approached by Green Arrow to join his team if she could prove herself capable enough. Evelyn went to H.I.V.E.'s former base where she was told to go where she met other recruits Curtis Holt and Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog, and was formally introduced to Felicity Smoak as "Overwatch", Green Arrow's tech-support. When Green Arrow arrived he tasked the three to get past him and ring a bell behind him to advanced, but he brutally engaged them and when stopped were ordered to return to the start and try again. However Green Arrow's brutal methods caused resentment from Evelyn, Curtis and Rene. Later when AmerTek Industries was holding a charity event funded by Mayor Queen, Green Arrow ordered Evelyn, Rene and Curtis to attend to be ready to respond as their CEO was being targeted. When the attacker Rory Regan/Ragman attacked Green Arrow they engaged but Rene impulsively attacked Ragman, allowing him the chance to escape. Green Arrow scolded the three of them for their insubordination and the three left the team in spite. However, Green Arrow later called them back and revealed his identity as Oliver Queen to them, apologizing for the harsh training and asked for a second chance which the three agreed to, and she was given the codename "Artemis". After training for another week Felicity began showing Evelyn, Curtis, Rene and Rory (who Oliver talked out of his crusade and convinced him to join their side) Green Arrow pursuing criminals through surveillance cameras to show them how he gets results. Green Arrow chased a street dealer distributing the new Stardust drug and learned his supplier's name, Derek Sampson, but the team was starting to become agitated from not participating in missions, but Oliver told them to keep training until he feels ready to let them help in the field. Rene impulsively went out to find Sampson on his own and persuaded Evelyn to help him find Sampson but Evelyn believed it was simply recon. However Rene instead attacked Sampson forcing Evelyn to fight back against his men but Rene's recklessness led to Sampson falling into a pool of chemicals used to create Stardust presumably killing him. Sampson however survived and became stronger, unable to feel pain. Green Arrow later brought Artemis, Wild Dog, Ragman and Mr. Terrific to stop Sampson with the team handling his men and sabotaging his equipment to replicate more of the chemicals that made him invincible, while Green Arrow confronted him. After succeeding in apprehending Sampson, Oliver brought Evelyn, Curtis, Rory, and Rene to the Arrowcave, where the recruits found the display cases for Oliver's suit and the former members of Team Arrow. Becoming Artemis As the new team was finally allowed to become known to the public, Artemis officially replaced Speedy as the second archer. However, when taking down a delivery man associated with Tobias Church, whom Evelyn was initially ordered to shoot with her arrows, there was difficultly due to Rene's continued impulsiveness, which almost resulted in the target escaping. The team had trouble getting along but knew they had to pull it together. Later after failing to stop Green Arrow from leaving to break John Diggle/Spartan out of a military prison, Evelyn and her teammates returned to the Arrowcave, where they got news of Church's latest criminal actions. Felicity was reluctant to send them out against Church, but Rory's return to Team Arrow ultimately convinced her to allow the mission. The team engaged in battle, saving some ACU members, but was forced to retreat when Church threw a knife into Curtis' back. Evelyn and Rory took Curtis to the getaway car driven by Quentin while Rene stayed behind to engage Church and buy them time. Shortly after, Oliver returned from rescuing Diggle, who personally met the new recruits, and assured the team they would find Rene. For the next week, Evelyn, Rory, and Oliver interrogated various street thugs, trying to get info on Tobias Church in order to find Rene. After rescuing Rene, Oliver faked his death (with the help of Human Target) to draw out Church. The team discovered that Church wanted to head up a drug-smuggling ring in five cities. Evelyn and the team were able to beat Church and his gang and have them arrested. After Church's death, a mysterious archer named Prometheus began a killing spree of various individuals whose names formed anagrams of those on The List. This forced Oliver to reveal to his new team his past actions as The Hood/Arrow. Evelyn felt betrayed and angered, as she knew several names from The List and believed Oliver to be a hypocrite for not allowing her to commit similar acts of vengeance against her parents' murderers. As Evelyn, Curtis, Rene, and Rory discussed being kept out of the loop and not trusted like Diggle, Typhuss and Felicity, she expressed her doubts on continuing to believe in Oliver's crusade. Despite this, Evelyn did not leave Team Arrow, declaring that she was doing it for herself and so was not beholden to Oliver. Artemis guarded one of Prometheus's potential targets, a train driver. Felicity tried to talk to her about her feelings regarding Oliver's secret but Artemis switched her comm off, annoyed. Suddenly, Prometheus appeared. Determined to protect her assignment, Artemis fought with Prometheus, managing to cut his arm, but was swiftly defeated. Green Arrow then arrived and fired an explosive arrow at Prometheus, who redirected it to the ceiling and escaped. Upon discovering a bomb Prometheus left behind, Green Arrow, Artemis, and the driver escaped the train using a parachute arrow before it exploded. Back at the Arrowcave, Oliver patched up Evelyn and the two seemingly made amends. Evelyn was later seen at the "Star City Nights" festival at the Rockets Arena accessing the backstage of a concert with Thea, Typhuss, Curtis, Rene, and Rory, thanks to Oliver's connections. Allying Prometheus Despite appearing to make amends, Evelyn lied and still resented Oliver. Some time after learning Oliver was the Hood/Arrow respectively, however, Evelyn was approached by Prometheus and offered the chance to watch Oliver die, in exchange for aiding him against the team. Evelyn accepted and began acting as a double agent within the team and provided Prometheus with information on the team. After Team Arrow clashed against the Vigilante, Evelyn went on the rooftop to meet with Prometheus and told him that the team did not suspect a thing about her current alliance to the enemy. Weeks later, Evelyn meets with Prometheus in an abandoned building and gives him all the intel about Team Arrow and reminds him of the deal that they made that she gives him the intel and she watches him take down Oliver. But Prometheus tells her he is not going to kill him, he is going to make him wish he was dead. Evelyn returns to the Arrowcave and gives Christmas presents to the team. Later, she and the team find out that Prometheus attacked Curtis and is possibly Justin Claybourne's son. The team tracks down Prometheus and as Rene attempts to shoot Prometheus, Evelyn disarms him revealing her alliance with Prometheus and tells Oliver that he is a fraud and "that this city needs to be saved from you" and takes off with Prometheus. When Adrian kidnapped and tortured Oliver from March 15-22, he set about breaking his victim psychologically. One of Adrian's methods was "revealing" that he had been keeping Evelyn in the same prison as Oliver. Evelyn tearfully apologized to Oliver for siding with Prometheus, claiming she couldn't handle being his captive anymore. Adrian placed a knife in the cell and left, stating that whoever kills the other can go free. Oliver tried to convince Evelyn to help him escape but she attacked him out of fear, though he disarmed her. When Adrian returned, he pretended to snap Evelyn's neck, attempting to show Oliver once again that everyone around him is in danger. After Oliver finally proclaimed to have enjoyed murdering his victims during his past crusades, Evelyn stood back up and revealed her ruse. Gloating how she knew that he would soon break, Evelyn reassured her hatred for Oliver and left him in the prison with Adrian. Battle on Lian Yu After Chase was arrested, Evelyn blackmailed an A.R.G.U.S. guard into releasing Black Siren. The two of them, working with Talia al Ghul, kidnapped Dinah Drake, Rene, and Curtis. Evelyn and Black Siren then infiltrated the A.R.G.U.S. safe house where Thea and Quentin were hiding out in. They took out all the guards before ambushing and kidnapping Thea and Quentin, whom they transported to a shipping yard. Evelyn handled Thea while Black Siren managed Quentin as they imprisoned the two in shipping vessels. They then blackmailed Oliver into letting Adrian go by threatening his son, William. Evelyn and Black Siren met with Talia and her cult, who had captured Felicity, Typhuss and Diggle. They brought the prisoners to Lian Yu to lure Oliver there for a final confrontation. On the island, Evelyn and Talia were responsible for guarding cages which held Thea, Felicity, Curtis, and William's mother, Samantha Clayton, captive. Once Oliver, Slade Wilson, and Digger Harkness arrived, Evelyn and Talia ambushed them, with Digger revealing his true allegiance to Prometheus. As Evelyn held Oliver at gunpoint, Slade pretended to join them, only to suddenly attack Digger, distracting her. Oliver quickly disarmed Evelyn and knocked her unconscious. When Evelyn woke up, she realized that Talia and Digger had left her behind and was forced into one of the cages by Slade, who coldly advised Evelyn to "choose her friends more wisely." When Oliver questioned her as to the whereabouts of the rest of his friends, Evelyn bitterly stated she wished she knew so she could tell him and everyone else "to go screw themselves." When asked why Chase split up the hostages and what his endgame was, Evelyn just smugly pointed out that Chase was always ahead of them and raised the possibility that leaving her behind was part of his plan. Despite everything that happened and everything Evelyn had done, Oliver promised to come back for her once this is all over. She corrected him that once this is all over, he'd be dead. When Chase killed himself to detonate the C4 explosives covering the island, Evelyn was still locked up in the cage. It is currently unknown what happened to Evelyn after the destruction of Lian Yu, as Deathstroke told Oliver that "Ra's al Ghul's daughter" left to go find her. Personality |-|As a civilian= Evelyn was a highly driven student and athlete who never missed a day of school, Felicity described her as being a "sixteen year old badass in the making". After her parents were killed she became obsessed with revenge on H.I.V.E. and killing it's members, but was also willing to hurt anyone who got in the way of her and her vengeance. Additionally she is shown to hate Green Arrow believing he left her and her parents to die, though he wasn't aware they were being controlled, and was even willing to shoot him. However, Evelyn highly idolized Laurel Lance/Black Canary. After her attack used her as an example and donned an identical suit and using the Canary Cry to exact her revenge. However she was talked out of her revenge by Green Arrow, reminding her the real Black Canary would never murder in cold blood and she dropped her crusade. Despite listening to the Green Arrow, she admitted to still despising him, still blaming him for her parents death. However, when he approached her to join his team Evelyn was level-headed enough to put her grudge aside, and accept knowing she could help more people if working with the archer. However she later admitted it was still very difficult for her to make this choice. |-|As Artemis= Since joining Team Arrow, Evelyn has been proven to be very observant, methodical, and hardworking, listening to and noting Oliver's training. Just like with her studies, she is driven to excel and prove her worth as a vigilante. Evelyn is light-hearted and sarcastic, yet protective and kind when it comes to her friends. She also has a spunky, feisty side much like her idol, acknowledged by John Diggle to be a "Laurel Lance wannabe". Evelyn's level-headedness caused her to often clash with Rene Ramirez due to his reckless and disobedient nature, though she developed a camaraderie with Rory Regan and Curtis Holt, whom she often sparred with. Evelyn briefly expressed an attraction to Rory and was pleased when he started to smile more often. After learning that Oliver was also the "the Hood" and "the Arrow" respectively, Evelyn came to greatly resent him, having known several people from the List who he'd killed, and deemed Oliver a hypocrite and false hero. This new-found resentment, combined with her lingering hatred towards him for her parents' death, drove Evelyn to betray Oliver and ally with Adrian Chase. She even provided Adrian with information on the other members of Team Arrow, which lead to Billy Malone's death, proving that Evelyn's obsession with taking Oliver down outweighed any regard for her teammates and their loved ones. Evelyn has become quite hypocritical and delusional, claiming that "this city needs to be saved from Oliver" when she is actually a villain herself in allying with Adrian, knowing full well that the latter is far more evil than Oliver ever was, having killed numerous innocent people just to make a point. While Evelyn claims to be aligning with Adrian to avenge her family, she completely disregarded the fact that Oliver got justice for her parents by killing Damien Darhk. Evelyn has lost any sense of morality and honor, becoming cruel and sadistic; she desires to help Adrian destroy Oliver, no matter the consequences, to the point where she didn't raise any objections to Adrian continuing to hurt bystanders in his plan and even continued recklessly supporting him. Evelyn went as far as to aid Adrian in psychologically torturing Oliver and callously taunted him when he finally broke. She also helped kidnap and was willing to potentially kill all of Oliver's family and friends, including his young son, William, and William's mother, Samantha Clayton, becoming just as despicable as her parents' murderers. Upon betraying the team, Evelyn has lost all respect for her idol, Laurel, possibly due to the latter's connection to Oliver; she worked with Earth-2 Laurel Lance to emotionally taunt and capture Quentin Lance, Laurel's father. Evelyn blindly trusted Prometheus's team and genuinely believed their actions were for the good of the city. She grew smug and arrogant towards Team Arrow, believing them to be inferior in comparison, despite being no match for them on her own. This attitude, combined with her self-righteous grudge against Oliver and limited skill set, earned Evelyn no respect from Adrian or his allies, given how Talia al Ghul and Digger Harkness abandoned her at the first opportunity. Even after being abandoned and subsequently captured, Evelyn still displayed no guilt or remorse for her actions, and arrogantly mocked Oliver and Team Arrow, proving just how far gone she is. Abilities *'Acrobatics/Free-running:' As a former gymnast, Evelyn can move gracefully over obstacles and fluidly scale fences. She is also adept in parkour, capable of scaling her surroundings in battle and even flipping off of moving vehicles without injuring herself. Later, Evelyn was able to easily jump a great height from a tree to the ground. *'Skilled hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Evelyn had some rudimentary hand-to-hand combat skills, able to beat up Alex Davis and knock him unconscious. After being trained by Oliver Queen, Evelyn became skilled enough to easily defeat armed criminals without assistance. She was able to hold her own for a time against Prometheus and tag him during their encounter, though it's heavily implied he purposefully held back. Ultimately, Evelyn's skills are no match for Oliver's as she was easily beaten by him twice. **'Skilled markswoman:' Evelyn is highly skilled in the use of firearms. She was able to shoot two bodyguards before they could respond and use a tranquilizer gun to subdue Thea Queen, Quentin Lance, and multiple A.R.G.U.S. guards.Expert archer: As "Artemis", Evelyn uses a green recurve bow and has been extensively trained by Oliver in archery. During her confrontation with Prometheus, Evelyn managed to hit him with an arrow, although it was ineffective. She was also able to disarm Rene Ramirez of his guns with a single shot. **'Expert stick-fighter:' Evelyn was trained in stick-fighting during her time with Team Arrow. Along with Curtis Holt, she could hold her own against the expert assassin Scimitar for a brief time. Also, like Oliver and his past protégés, Evelyn uses her bow as a blunt weapon in close combat, as shown during her fight with Prometheus. *'High-level intellect/Skilled tactician:' Evelyn was noted to be a star pupil at her high school, being excellent in her studies and never missing a day of school. Combined with her intellect and hardworking nature, she even rose to become a regarded academic decathlete. Her status profile/missing persons report also implies she's a very well-read individual. Evelyn formulated a plan to take down H.I.V.E.'s members by using the knowledge she gained as their prisoner, while avoiding both their and Team Arrow's surveillance. Later, with the help of Black Siren, she attacked a heavily guarded A.R.G.U.S. safe house to capture Thea and Quentin. **'Expert engineer:' Evelyn was knowledgeable enough in mechanics to further improve the Canary Cry, which was built by accomplished scientist and engineer Cisco Ramon. She was able to make the sonic weapon work with her vocal cords and produce screams at much higher decibels. **'Expert of deception/Manipulator:' Evelyn is incredibly manipulative and a convincing liar; after joining Prometheus, she was able to keep her betrayal hidden from Team Arrow for weeks whilst secretly spying on them for Prometheus's team. Later while helping Prometheus torture Oliver, Evelyn was able to fool the latter into believing that Prometheus abused her and she regretted siding with him, going as far as to play dead for a while. *'Stealth:' Evelyn snuck in and out of Laurel Lance's hospital room at Starling General undetected. Later, working with Black Siren, she was able to infiltrate a safe house and systematically take out the guards. While Thea and Quentin were distracted by Black Siren, Evelyn silently approached and tranquilized them. On Lian Yu, Evelyn was able to stay hidden with Talia al Ghul in a tree and ambush Oliver. Equipment *'Artemis suit:' As "Artemis", Evelyn used a new suit as a part of her vigilante appearance. The Artemis suit consists of black and dark green clothing for camouflage, allowing Evelyn to pursue and stalk her enemies more effectively. She also wears a black mask to conceal her identity. *'Artemis mask:' Evelyn uses a black mask to hide her identity from people. This mask looks like the one, that her mentor Oliver Queen uses. *'Customized recurve bow:' Evelyn uses a green recurve bow and has some degree of proficiency with it. Former equipment *'Black Canary suit:' Evelyn produced a black leather suit of her own in order to imitate Laurel, appearing relatively identical. She also wears a black mask, different to Laurel's, and a blonde wig to hide her identity. *'Canary Cry:' After taking her role as the Black Canary, Evelyn took Laurel's sonic device to fight crime. However, Evelyn modified it; its sonic waves have become so powerful, even Green Arrow's special earplugs couldn't protect his ears. Trivia *According to Evelyn's status profile/missing persons report from "Canary Cry", her two favorite quotes are: **"Don’t tell anybody anything. If you do, you start missing everybody." - J.D. Salinger and The Catcher in the Rye **"A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world." - Oscar Wilde *Evelyn turned 17 (off-screen) after the events of "Canary Cry", as noted by Curtis Holt in "So It Begins" when he made her decline an alcoholic beverage that Rory Regan initially offered. **This makes Evelyn the youngest member of Team Arrow. *Evelyn mentioned that she knows several names on The List, implying that her family may have had criminal ties and/or an affluent background. *Evelyn shares many similarities with Carrie Cutter/Cupid: **Both were top students and gymnasts at their respective schools. **Both are archers. **Both have a personal grudge of some sorts with Oliver Queen/Green Arrow. **Both join a team of villains during Season 5. *After her former idol, Laurel Lance, Evelyn is the second person to bear the codename "Black Canary". *Evelyn is the only person present on Lian Yu during the explosions whose current fate and whereabouts remain unknown. **She is also the only known member/ally of Prometheus' team whose status remains unknown. *Evelyn is the only recruit from Season 5 who never reconciled with Oliver after betraying Team Arrow. Behind the scenes *In the DC comics, Evelyn Crawford starts out as an ally of Dinah Drake/Black Canary in the New 52 continuity, known under the vigilante alias, Starling. She was the first to join Dinah's crimefighting group, the Birds of Prey. However, Evelyn later betrayed the Birds of Prey to Mr. Freeze (similar to her Arrowverse counterpart's defection to Prometheus). **On Arrow, "Crawford" is Evelyn's middle name, rather than her surname. **In the comics, Evelyn has red hair and green eyes while in the Arrowverse, she has brown hair and hazel eyes. **Evelyn's identity as Artemis is the name of several characters in the DC canon. The Arrowverse version is based off Artemis Crock, the only one with a previous connection to Green Arrow, specifically the revamped version of the character from the TV series, Young Justice. However, while multiple people have donned the mantle of Artemis, Evelyn is not one of them. *The cast calling name for her was Rebecca. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Arrow members Category:Prometheus's team members Category:Doppelgängers Category:Evelyn Sharp